Paradox Roidmude
|numberofepisodes = 2 (Mini-episodes) 2 (Movies) |cast=Rikiya Koyama Mackenyu (As Eiji) |complex2= |-|Dark Drive = Kamen Rider Dark Drive |-|Paradox = Paradox Roidmude }} The is an Advanced Roidmude who was originally , a Low-Class Spider-Type Roidmude. His future self steals the Drive Driver from Eiji Tomari and becomes . Profile *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Spider **Advanced: Time portal, wormhole, timeline *Human form/synchronizes: ** *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Drive Type Special's SpeeDrop Type Special Character History Past 108's activities during the Global Freeze of April 2014 remain unknown. By August of 2015, 108 had been imprisoned by the other Roidmudes and deactivated due to his behavior. Future In 2035, 108, now Paradox, defeated future Kamen Rider Drive and stole his Drive Driver to become Kamen Rider Dark Drive. His true goal was later revealed - he wanted to go back in time to revive and fuse with his past self in order to evolve and create an eternal Global Freeze. To do that he assumed Eiji Tomari's form and traveled to 2015, where his goal was achieved and his fusion with his past self created a Paradox Roidmude. His plans however were foiled when Shinnosuke Tomari restarted his Drive Driver with the Tridoron Key and used his son's Shift Car to assume a heroic version of Type Next, using the form's Rider Kick after pulverizing Paradox in a fit of rage to destroy him for good. Post-mortem Upon his destruction, Paradox was added to the Eradicated Roidmude Table. The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Chou Super Hero Taisen and Dark Ghost.]] Separate iterations of both the Paradox Roidmude and Kamen Rider Dark Drive existed in the Game World. *Kamen Rider Dark Drive was one of a trio of Dark Riders from the Game World whom attacked Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X. However, Ex-Aid ultimately overcame the three Dark Riders. *The Paradox Roidmude was among the Shocker army of the Game World led by Shocker Leader III, the boss of the Chou Shocker Taisen bonus stage. This army was ultimately wiped out by a combined force of Kamen Riders and . Among those pitted against the , Paradox was beaten by before being reeled in with the others by the of to be destroyed by the combined . Personality to be added Forms . *'Data Mimicry:' Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. *'Energy Attack:' Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. *'Wall Crawling:' Spider-Type Roidmudes possess the ability to climb walls. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. *'Webbing:' Spider-Type Roidmudes can generate spider webs from their mouth to their liking. They can even spit an energized version which as strong as their finger blasts. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. - Advanced= Paradox Roidmude *Height: *Weight: After awakening the past Roidmude 108, "Eiji" merges with it, coining this evolution as a . Its appearance is identical to the , sporting a golden body. Powers and Abilities *'Heavy Acceleration:' The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. *'Global Freeze:' Unlike most Advanced Roidmudes whose Heavy Acceleration ability affects a certain radius, Paradox is able to create a Global Freeze entirely on his own which envelopes the entire Earth. Paradox is also able to create a more powerful version of the Global Freeze which completely freezes any movement on Earth. Only the Shift Next Special Car has been known to be able to counter these effects. *'Advanced Camouflage:' Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . *'Data Mimicry:' Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. *'Weapon Absorption:' Paradox is able to absorb Drive's weapons into his own body, allowing him to upgrade his body parts. This was shown by absorbing the Handle-Ken, gaining sharp claws on his right hand. *'Energy Blast:' Paradox is able to create a large blue energy sphere and use it as a blast attack. *'Arm Cannon:' Paradox is armed with an arm cannon which he can manifest at will. }} - Dark Drive= Kamen Rider Dark Drive *'Height': 199.5 cm. *'Weight': 108 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 24 t. *'Kicking power': 40 t. *'Maximum jump height': 50 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.446 sec. is Dark Drive's futuristic mercedes-based form. Accessed through the Next side of the Shift Next Special Car, this form bears the . Without a user, Dark Drive can operate autonomously like a remote-controlled drone, accepting orders and executing them. It is noted that in this specific configuration, Dark Drive without a host is weaker to some degree. The body of the autonomous Dark Drive can be recreated with its Drive Driver and Shift Brace intact. Appearances: Surprise Future, }} Equipment Devices *Drive Driver - Belt-based transformation device *Shift Brace - Bracelet-based transformation device *Shift Cars - Gives access to Dark Drive's forms and powers, depending on which car is used. They also allow Dark Drive to move normally during a Slowdown. Weapons *Blade Gunner - Dark Drive's main weapon, a combat dagger Vehicles *NEXTridoron - Dark Drive's Rider Machine Others *Tablet: While in disguise as Eiji, Paradox uses a tablet to control the future Drive system. He used this to activate the autopilot Dark Drive. Behind the scenes Portrayal The Paradox Roidmude is voiced by , who previously voiced Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle ''and physically portrayed Joe the Haze in ''Kamen Rider Black RX. His suit actor is . Conception Paradox Roidmude is the only Roidmude who was not designed by Takayuki Takeya, but rather by Masakazu Katsura.Uchusen Year Book 2016 Notes *The identity of Dark Drive was the subject of mystery in the run-up to the premiere of Surprise Future, with a trailer following the Drive episode airing on the Sunday before the film's release offering six suspects: Go Shijima, Krim Steinbelt, Chase, Kiriko Shijima, Eiji Tomari, and Shinji Koba. Ultimately, it turned out to be technically both Krim and Eiji, but in reality neither of them due to the Paradox Roidmude disguising as them. *The usage of Drive Driver requires compatibility with its user. Meaning, when 108 stole Eiji's identity, he also stole his compatibility. *Paradox Roidmude is the only Rider who is technically not a Dark Rider (but still official), as he stole the power from Eiji and only changed the name of the Drive Type Next identity without transforming the form of Future Drive. *Paradox Roidmude, as his name suggests, is itself a paradox, as his own destruction in the past altered the future, negating his future self's existence, thus preventing him from traveling back to the present and evolving into his advanced form in the first place. Appearances * Kamen Rider Drive **Episode 37: Who is Aiming for the Ultimate Taste? **''Kamen Rider Drive: Movie Roadshow Commemoration! 1 Minute Stories'' ***Episode 1: What Is The Real Intention of Krim Steinbelt? ***Episode 2: What Is The World Like in 2035? **''Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future'' **''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser'' **Episode 43: When Will the Second Global Freeze Start? * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen References Category:Kamen Rider Drive Category:Roidmudes Category:Advanced Roidmude Category:Drive Characters Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Villains Category:Spider Monsters Category:Aspect Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Drive Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Movie Riders